Wild Flower Blooms
by narutoyuyufan
Summary: Wild Flower can grow anywhere, but can it grow on ground that is covered with blood. Especially if the blood is from the victims of Itachi Uchiha. [Itachioc]
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an Itachioc fan fiction.

YeHua means wildflower in Chinese.

Wild Flower Blooms with Blood

Ch 1

There was a crash. Ceramic plates and bowls flew threw the air, landing with an ear-piercing sound as they splattered onto the cement ground. "Sorry!" apologized a fifteen year old girl as she bowed down to the source of the wreckage. Her grandfather bent down next to her.

A chubby man dressed in expensive clothing stared down at them. "I tell you this, YeHua," he threatened and bent down so his twisted face was inches from YeHua. "You have such a pretty face…"

YuHua looked up at him in fright. "Thank…thank…you," she stammered, hoping that the man will cease his stares.

"Now," the man cleared his throat, "I will make a deal with you. I, the nobleman will give you one more month to pay your rent for the pathetic shop."

"One month!" shouted YeHua's grandfather. He attempted to stand up, but the nobleman kicked him in the ribs. YeHua's grandfather was sent back to the ground in a fit of coughs.

"You filthy old man!" cursed the nobleman, "Due to your insolence, I have the power to change my mind about the gracious deal we worked out."

"No," protested YeHua, "Please sir, we need this shop. My parents died when I was only a toddler. All me and my grandfather have now is this."

"Hmm…" the man thought for a second, stroking his hairy chin. "I will not take back my gracious offer. Instead, if you don't pay rent, I will force you to marry my son."

YeHua's grandfather was about to say something to protest, but YeHua quickly bowed and whispered, "Yes."

At Night

"Granddaughter…" whispered the old man feebly. His wrinkled hands waved for YeHua to come near his bed. YeHua edged closer to the edge of her grandfather's. "YeHua, my time is get shorter each day now."

"Grandpa…no!"

"Hush my child…" soothed the old man. "I'll live through right now. What I am saying is that what will you do when I'm gone?"

"Grandpa," said YeHua, determined. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You just rest and not worry about me."

Her grandfather closed his eyes. "I'm happy to hear that YeHua."

YeHua waited until her grandfather breath became even, indicating that he was asleep. She put on a ragged overcoat to protect her from the harsh weather outside. She tiptoed past the counter where she sold medicine to people with her grandfather. They were consider a poor family in the snow village, but YeHua knew that there were people far more poor then them, so she would always give away free medicine to the people who desperately need them. Due to their generosity, they didn't have enough money to pay for their rent. Therefore, she had to think of a way to make more money. She walked past stores after stores all with a sign that said, "Closed", hanging on the doors. It didn't surprise YeHua much because villagers of the Snow where mostly honest people who don't go to bars at night. Yet today, YeHua wished that there would be at least one bar open and would hire her. After a few hours of exploring the village, YeHua was exhausted. There was no stores open what so ever in the village. Tears frozen in her eyes as she walked home. If she doesn't find a job soon, her only destiny would be to marry the rent collector's son who she predicted wouldn't be much different from his father. As YeHua trudged bare feet through the snow covered streets closer to her home, a patch of ice hid under the layers of snow. Because of her deep contemplation about her problem, YeHua didn't notice it. With a yelp, she slid and fell into an alley.

YeHua sat up, brushing snow out of her eyes, and clutching to her bare coat. Even though her feet was used to the cold, but her body wasn't. She was about to stand up when blaring music filled her ears. The slip had carried her into an ally that she had never been to before. She looked around and to her surprise; there was a door with an open sign, hanging on it. Her glee made her push open the door without thinking was could be behind it.

The music stopped. Men sitting together stopped the activities that they were currently engaging in and looked at her. What an awkward situation, an innocent girl standing in front of a bunch of either drunk or high men. Two figures at the corner of the room shifted. They were wearing long robes with red clouds stained on it. In an instant, they were near YeHua. "Well, well, well, little girlie, why don't you come and have a drink with us," demanded one with bluish skin. He grinned, showing his teeth. Never had she seen such jagged teeth. The other man rose his hand to stop the teeth man.

"Kisame," he stated in a firm voice and low voice.

The teeth man named Kisame stepped back as though he was scared of the other red eyed man. YeHua couldn't understand why. For, Kisame looked larger and stronger then the red eyed man. Also, Kisame had a scary, big knife strapped to his back.

"What do you want?" asked the red eyed man. His voice had a commanding tone to it. Despite of his features, YeHua could tell that if she didn't tell him, then… She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

"I…" she whispered.

"Speak up," demanded the red eyed man. His eyes seemed to glow.

"I want to find a job!" said YeHua as quickly as possible. Those eyes were too intimidating. Roar of laughter arose. YeHua looked up. Almost every single person in the bar was laughing at her, excluding the red eyed man. A person from the counters walked up to her. He looked like he was the owner of the bar.

"I have never seen a feebler girl than you walk into my place," he said. YeHua looked sad; she wasn't going to get a job. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the club!" greeted the man. "I'm the owner of this dump. I'll see you every night from 11PM to 6AM. 8 dollars an hour, does that seem fair to you?"

YeHua couldn't be happier. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Ok, its late, a girl like you shouldn't be out after 12 and before 6. Oh yes, call me Hiake." he said. He had a friendly smile on his face.

YeHua bowed to everyone as she ran back to her home.

The Bar

Itachi sat back down with Kisame. "Give me the picture," he commanded.

Kisame took out a picture from his pocket. On it showed a young girl who looked around fifteen with white hair and blue eyes. "That's was that girl just a few minutes ago!" yelled Kisame.

Itachi's glare told him to be quiet. "Yes," stated Itachi simply, hoping that his slow partner would understand.

AN: First chappie done! Yeah! Don't worry Icy Hearts fans. I won't forget you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have to update faster! Oh yea! Thank you Delusionized Hatake! You're like the first person to tell me to work on my story! Thank you! This is just what I need; someone to criticize my writing. The day I read your review I was so happy! Now, I will work harder.

Bluemarina: Oi! Long time no talk! Whoa, I can't believe that you think this mini story that I cooked up in my mind while listening to Ipod somewhat inspiring. It is such a honor to have a awesome writer as you to actually compliment my story! Ty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any of these chapters

Chapter 2

During the days, YeHua worked in the medicine shop with her grandfather; during the night, she scrubbed counters in the bar that she luckily found. Every week, the bartender gave YeHua a paycheck for her work, and every week, she felt the load of the debt being lifted.

The only strange thing was that the red eyed man and Kisame was no where to be seen. YeHua could still vaguely remember those blood red eyes. She sighed. So much blood must have been shed while staring into those eyes. The thought makes her shudder.

YeHua stood up from the place on the counter where she was daydreaming. Her fingers ran across the smooth limestone. "I guess I won't have to wipe this part of," she murmured, looking into the smooth surface of the clean-cut stone. Her face looked back at her in a wavy form. She couldn't make out her nose, mouth, or eyes. The only thing that was clear was her white hair. They seemed to change colors; gone with the dirty grayish color. Now, they were pure white, white as snow. Her fingers ran through the tangled tresses. That's strange…

There was a rustle of noise. It sounded like the bar door opening. A startling thought swept over YeHua. The bar was closed, the bartender had gone home. She was the only person left, cleaning up and in charge of locking the doors. Who could be in the room? Her back was to the door so she couldn't see. Slowly, she bent her knees, so her figure would be hidden by the counter. Listening and trying to slow her breathing, YeHua reached up and slid a cutting knife off the counter and onto her open hand. There were two people, so it couldn't have been the bartender, coming back to check on her.

Her heart sped up. She was alone; alone with two people who she probably doesn't know. What to do? What to do? YeHua's mind raced to think up of a way to escape this predicament.

She looked around franticly in search of any means of exit, but the open door was the only way out. There was a rustle coming from the two intruders. It sounded like robes brushing against the floor. The sound moved closer to the far corner of the room, opposite of where YeHua was. This is my chance. She crawled from her hiding place quickly and started to crawl to the open door. So closer…

Something in the back to her mind told her to get up and jump. It was as though something clicked; something that she had to do. Her body reacted by itself. There was a whooshing sound. YeHua closed her eyes. Unexpectedly, she felt no pain, only a rush of air surrounding her and then her feet touching the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked back. There, stood a dumbfounded Kisame and an impressed looking red eyed man. Kisame held a huge knife in his hands.

"I almost killed you," said Kisame, shocked.

"Kisame, we need to talk…alone," said the red eyed man, somewhat angry. He pulled Kisame to the corner and whispered, "You know that you almost killed her."

"Sorry Itachi," murmured Kisame.

Itachi glared at him.

"I didn't mean to," Kisame added.

Itachi stared. "You know what would happen if your Samehada had hit her."

"Yes Itachi, I know."

"Hmm…" Itachi turned around to face YeHua. "Stay," he commanded.

YeHua took a few steps towards the door. "Did I just avoid that knife thingy?" she asked, frightened.

Itachi closed his eyes. What a foolish girl. "Yes."

"Err…" To YeHua, neither Neither Kisame nor the red eyed man looked like good people. So, like most people would do, she ran. She ran blind sighted down the slippery streets. A blur flew past her ankle. There was suddenly a feeling that YeHua never felt before. Red liquid shot up from where the black blur once was. YeHua let out a yelp and fell to the ground, clutching her ankle. Tears blurred her eyes. She let out a sniff and tried to contain herself, but she has never felt such a feeling.

Kisame walked over to her. "Now you can't run," he gloated.

More red liquid rushed out as YeHua tried to stop them by putting her hand on the rip in her skin. Her body started to shake with sobs.

"Are you okay?" asked Kisame a little nervous.

YeHua kept on crying. Never in her whole life had she ever felt pain before. Her grandfather had always protected her from getting harmed. Never had she seen bloodin real lifebefore either. She wiped her eyes. "It hurts!" YeHua wailed.

Kisame walked over. He inspected YeHua's ankle while she sat on the ground sobbing. "It's a 1 centimeter cut," announced Kisame, standing up.

YeHua didn't listen, she just kept on sobbing. "I want to go home!" she wailed.

Kisame looked at Itachi. Itachi just looked at YeHua impassively.

"Itachi, let's take her home first. We can kidnap her after she stops whining about that paper cut," suggested Kisame.

"We come for her again in 2 weeks," said Itachi, figuring that 2 weeks is the amount of time needed for a never been hurt girl to stop obsessing over a paper cut.

A few hours later

Kisame and Itachi walked through the icy roads with their akatsuki hats hung low, covering their faces. Only in the bar, did they dare to take off their disguises. Akatsuki had ordered them to capture a white haired girl who was to be very useful to them in the future. Neither Kisame nor Itachi knew why. All they knew were to accomplish their mission at all cost.

The girl proved to be very troublesome so far, carrying her was she sobbed on Kisame's robe was not a pleasant experience. A tiny paper cut caused to be so dramatic, what would she do if it was a bigger cut. The mere thought of it makes Kisame shudder with fear. That incident of carrying her had drawn too much attention to them. Even the fishermen who were preparing for another grueling day in their boats turned to get a good look at them.

Itachi, of course, didn't utter a single word. He didn't feel the need to. The mission was simple and clear to him. Get the girl. Come back to the Akatsuki headquarters. He didn't question why. He never does. That's what makes him a good Shonobi. No questions, just action. This mission seemed a little on the odd side for him. Even though he didn't question, he still thought. What use of the girl is to Akatsuki. He trudged along with his partner. 2 more weeks and the mission is over.

Never did either Kisame or Itachi figure that the girl would be much more difficult than they thought.

AN: Done! Now, onto Icy Hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Flower Blooms with Blood

YeHua stood behind the counter of her quaint, little shop. The days had gone by smoothly. She sold herbs to the poor by day, and scrubbed counters by night. That particular day, the sun shone brightly overhead, giving the snow a glistening sparkle. Birds chirped cheerfully as denizens of the Snow walked briskly past, minding their own business. YeHua smiled inwardly. The naive girl drifted into a daydream, thinking about how joyful her life will be. Soon, I will be out of debt, and be able to buy this shop Then Grandfather and I will live happily ever after.

Ding! The bells installed on the front door rang as the door swung open. After a few moments of silence, a vociferous voice demanded, "GIRL! Where's that GIRL!" The voice was so raucous that nearby pedestrians turned their heads.

Yehua's eyes widened. She recognized the person No. It couldn't be. One month was not up yet. It couldn't be the nobleman's intention to come here and collect rents. He must be here to just buy some herbs. Keep calm. Keep calm…YeHua…Breathe in … Breathe out. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and smoothed out her tunic, trying to look presentable. "May I help you sir?" She asked in a sweet voice as the man wobbled towards her. Don't make him mad. Don't make him mad.

The man got closer. His toothy grin widened, contrasting the prior rage that he showed when he first entered the shop. YeHua tried not to cringe at the bits of green stuck in his yellow teeth. A meaty and pudgy hand came up and rested upon the counter. "How have you been, my darling?" The words were like smacks upon her face. "Are you prepared for your entry into my lovely family?"

Gulp.

YeHua fumbled for words to say. "Um, Sir, how do you know I don't have enough money to pay?" Please…Please don't let him make this hard for me and Grandfather.

The nobleman's eyes twitched, but his grin didn't waver. "Well then? If you have then money, then pay…" He paused, enjoying the pale expression on the girl's face. "Now."

The words echoed in YeHua's ears. "What? No sir, I can't possibly. It's only been three weeks." Tears stung. No, this can't be happening…This was her worst nightmare. Her world began to spin, and she had to grip the counter tightly to keep her world steady. Deep down, she knew the man wouldn't let her go easily, but YeHua didn't think he would lie.

"Three weeks? No, I remembered it had been four weeks." He gloated. Clearly, he knew he was wrong, but it was almost his son's birthday. What present could be better than a girl, not to mention a decent looking one. Sure, the girl was too skinny and pale, but she was free.

"No, please sir. Just give me one more week. Please!" YeHua pleaded. In this town, whatever a nobleman says must be accounted as the truth. There was no arguing because the poor citizens would always be the one wrong.

"Girl, you couldn't pay the rent. Thus, now you're my tract." He reached his plump hands over and grabbed her waist, pulling her out of the counter.

YeHua struggled frantically as the nobleman dragged her across the floor of her shop. She pulled hard, trying to free her arm. YeHua was not a ninja, nor did she have strength. The only thing she could do then was to scream. Scream she did. Her cry pierced the air. Despite of her obvious effort, the fat man's grip was strong.

"Stop it. What are you doing!" Shouted a voice from the back of the room. It was her grandfather. He, still in his undershirt, had just woken from his nap. Quickly, he figured out what was going on. "Let her go! Let my granddaughter go!" YeHua's grandfather latched his scrawny self onto the chubby hands. As hard as he tried, age depleted his strength, leaving him with only enough vigor to live. Thus, it is safe to assume that the old man's efforts were futile. Nevertheless, the two struggled as the vile man dragged YeHua onto the street.

YeHua began to panic as they reached the streets. No, I'm supposed to live happily with Grandfather, not a fat man's son. NO! As a last valiant effort, she gathered her residual force and sank her teeth into the man's hands. She felt the flesh give as her teeth attached itself. A bitter, metallic taste entered her mouth. Blood. Her breathing sped up. Images of this revolting word flood her mind. Blood. There is blood in my mouth. So vile. So disgusting. Promptly, she unlatched her teeth, feeling her breakfast threatening to rise up her throat.

"ARGH, you little!" screamed the nobleman, smacking YeHua across the face. In the process, he also managed to hurl YeHua's grandfather off. Enraged, the man grabbed YeHua by the hair and rammed her head against the ground.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. For a moment YeHua forgot about the horrifying images of blood. Instead, she trusted her instincts. Her whole body shook as she tried to jerk free. Her vision swarmed. Still, she saw two black cloaks approaching. Thump. Thump. The hands, holding to her hair let go. She felt the hard cement against her cheeks. Tears poured forward stinging the wounds on her face.

A hand grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, gently. Shakily, YeHua stood up. Her heart was still pounding fast, but she managed to observe her surrounding. The fat man lay at her feet, unmoving. The two men, whose names were something like Isame and Ktachi, stood over the dead man.

GRANDPA! Where's Grandpa. The sudden thought hit her like a wave of icy, cold water. YeHua turned, ignoring the throbbing headache. She scanned the surrounding. Frightened faces. Bushes. Trees. No grandpa. Suddenly, she saw it. A lump lay on the ground, motionless. She walked over, despite of Kisame's attempt to stop her. "Grandpa?" Her voice was barely a whisper. People walking on the streets stopped and encircled her grandfather. Please. Please. Let Grandpa be okay.

As YeHua got closer, she froze. No, it couldn't be. Tears stung. There, on the ground, lays her grandfather. Her heart shattered. On the surface, Grandfather looked like he was just asleep. His face was calm and peaceful. However, YeHua saw the blood red gash along his forehead. Thick blood oozed out onto the pavement. Blood. Once again, the word struck her. Her stomach did flips. She suddenly felt light-headed. Oh no, I'm going to pass out. Something moved in the back of her head. Abruptly, a blinding white light flashed. Without warning, images appeared. They were not scenes she had never seen through her own eyes. They were scenes of death, panorama seen through someone or something else's eyes. So much death. Men, women, children, elders were being killed. Shrunken flew everywhere. YeHua wanted to stop watching, but she couldn't. She could not close her eyes. Screams and shrieks of terror filled her head. The noises were so loud that she thought her ear drums would burst. So much blood. YeHua turned, trying to escape. Yet, no matter where she looked, there was blood. Then…then…she saw her hands. They were red. Crimson red. A high pitched sound erupted from her throat. Flash. The images were gone.

YeHua could see again. She saw her grandfather. Still dead. Her body felt cold…so very cold. The world began to dim. A curtain of red washed over her eyes. They rolled back as she slumped backwards. Falling. Falling into never-ending pitch darkness.

…

As the girl walked towards her dead kin, her body had suddenly tensed. Kisame looked over at him, silently asking for command. Itachi said nothing, but only watched, curious. Something didn't feel right. The girl obvious was not a shinobi, but a dangerous essence leaked out from her. It was not Chakra. He was sure of it, although even he did not know what it was.

A few moments later, Itachi saw the girl's mouth open, but nothing came out. Her eyes rolled back, while her lids twitched. Something was definitely wrong.

Before anyone could do anything, the girl crumbled. Just like that. Her whole body hit the ground, going limp. What had happened? Kisame tried to walk towards the girl, but Itachi lifted a hand up to stop him. If this essence was so dangerous, then even S-class missing-nins could have a hard time with it. Cautiously, Itachi walked forward. The people on the street backed away, scared. Slowly, he reached a hand forward and touched the girl. A white light erupted inside his mind. A slideshow of death danced across his vision. Itachi clenched his fist, knuckles white. He calmly closed his eyes and had to use an enormous amount to Chakra to suppress the quintessence of fatality. So this was why the girl passed out. She couldn't handle it. The corner of Itachi's mouth turned up a bit. He still didn't know what was going on with the girl, but at least, he had a hint of why Akatsuki wanted her.

Itachi stood up, feeling a bit light-headed. "Kisame," he called. "We're leaving."

"What about the girl?" asked the shark man.

"Take her," said Itachi.

Lily: YES AN UPDATE! YAYY YAYY! HAPPY HAPPY! HAHA…ok…not to work on Icy Hearts…sob sob…I'm so behind…sorry sorry…I have so many tests…cuz I'm taking health in the summer just to get ahead…soo hard…WHAA…ok…bibi 


End file.
